sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Boys (1995 film)
| screenplay = | story = George Gallo | starring = | music = Mark Mancina | cinematography = Howard Atherton | editing = Christian Wagner | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 119 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $19 million | gross = $141.4 million }} Bad Boys is a 1995 American buddy cop action comedy film directed by Michael Bay, in his feature directorial debut, produced by Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer and starring Martin Lawrence and Will Smith as two Miami narcotics detectives, Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey. It spawned the ''Bad Boys'' franchise, which includes a sequel, Bad Boys II (2003), and the upcoming Bad Boys for Life (2020). Plot Lifelong friends Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) and Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) are Miami detectives investigating $100 million of seized Mafia heroin, which was stolen from a secure police vault. Internal Affairs suspects that it was an inside job and threatens to shut down the entire department unless they recover the drugs within five days. Lowrey asks one of his informants and ex-girlfriend Maxine "Max" Logan (Karen Alexander) to look for people who are newly rich and therefore suspects. She gets herself and her best friend Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) hired as escorts by Eddie Dominguez (Emmanuel Xuereb), a former dirty cop. The party is soon interrupted by Dominguez's sadistic French drug kingpin boss Fouchet (Tchéky Karyo) and his hitmen Casper, Ferguson and Noah. Dominguez and Max are left to die, while Julie manages to escape. At the police station, Julie insists on talking only to Lowrey, who is away. Knowing she never met Lowrey, captain Conrad Howard (Joe Pantoliano) forces Burnett to impersonate Lowrey to talk to her. At her apartment, Burnett and Julie are attacked by one of Fouchet's hitmen, that die from Burnett's shots. When they rendezvous with Lowrey, Burnett and Lowrey have to impersonate each other, and they keep it up in Julie's presence. Looking through mugshots, Julie identifies Noah as one of the hitmen. The trio then go to Club Hell, one of Noah's known hangouts. After being spotted, Burnett knocks Casper unconscious during a bathroom fight & Julie also makes an effort to go up against Fouchet, but then Burnett intercepts her. In the ensuing car chase, Lowrey eliminates Noah as the three of them manage to get away, but are caught on camera by a news helicopter and later seen by Burnett's family. Lowrey and Burnett meet their old informant Jojo (Michael Imperioli) and learn about the location of the chemist who is cutting the stolen drugs. The three return to Lowrey's apartment, where Burnett's wife confronts them and accidentally reveals to Julie they have been impersonating each other. Also to complicate matters, suddenly Fouchet's gang shows up, fires their guns, and manage to kidnap Julie. Lowrey and Burnett's department is shut down by Internal Affairs. Despite being reassigned, Howard delays the order, giving Lowrey and Burnett more time to solve the case. They access Dominguez's private police database profile and learn that the police secretary Francine is Dominguez's former girlfriend. Burnett, Lowrey and two other Miami detectives (Nestor Serrano and Julio Oscar Mechoso) head to the Miami-Opa Locka Executive Airport & defeat Fouchet's remaining hitmen in a shootout including Casper and Ferguson, and rescue Julie. And after that they chase a fleeing Fouchet and ram his vehicle into a concrete barrier. As Fouchet decides to flee, a pissed off Lowrey shoots Fouchet's left leg and captures him at gunpoint. He also points his pistol in his face threatening to annihilate him, but Burnett discourages that. And after a tense time preventing that from happening Fouchet (refusing to give up so easily) suddenly draws his pistol but before he could pull its trigger at either Lowrey or Burnett, Lowrey points his again at Fouchet, & shoots him, vanquishing him. And soon as the other cops finally arrive at their location, an exhausted Burnett leaves Julie with Lowrey and heads home, eager to be reunited with his wife. Cast * Martin Lawrence as Detective Sergeant Marcus Burnett * Will Smith as Detective Sergeant Michael ‘’Mike’’ Lowrey * Téa Leoni as Julie Mott * Tchéky Karyo as Fouchet * Theresa Randle as Theresa Burnett * Joe Pantoliano as Captain Conrad Howard * Marg Helgenberger as Captain Alison Sinclair * Nestor Serrano as Detective Sanchez * Julio Oscar Mechoso as Detective Ruiz * Saverio Guerra as Chet * Anna Thompson as Francine * Kevin Corrigan as Elliot * Michael Imperioli as Jojo * Vic Manni as Ferguson * Frank John Hughes as Casper * Ralph Gonzales as Kuni * Marc Macaulay as Noah Trafficante * Emmanuel Xuereb as Eddie Dominguez * John Salley as Fletcher * Karen Alexander as Max Logan * Chris Mitchum as Sergeant Copperfield * Shaun Toub as store clerk * Kim Coates as Carjacker * Lisa Boyle as Girl Decoy * Ed Amatrudo as Ether van Boss Production Principal photography began on June 27, 1994, at the Dade Tire company near downtown Miami, the city chosen to replace the original New York locale. Filming continued throughout the area, including South Beach's Tides Hotel, the Mediterranean Biltmore Hotel, the Dade County Courthouse and a multimillion-dollar estate on a private island. The second floor of downtown Miami's Alfred DuPont building was converted into a police station; a freighter on the Miami River into a drug lab. Bad Boys' climactic scenes were filmed at the Opa-Locka Airport. Production wrapped on August 31. In the film's early stages of development, Simpson and Bruckheimer initially envisioned Dana Carvey and Jon Lovitz in the roles. When the film was written for Carvey and Lovitz, the original title for Bad Boys was Bulletproof Hearts. Arsenio Hall turned down the role of Lowrey and cites that choice as the worst mistake he has ever made. The role eventually went to Smith. Both Lawrence and Smith were starring in their own hit TV shows, Martin and The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, when filming Bad Boys. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air even references the film in an episode. In the season 6, episode 20, called "I Stank Horse", Nicholas "Nicky" Banks tells Will that his parents will not let him watch Bad Boys, to which Will replies, "Bad Boys, huh? What'cha gonna do?" Improvisation Director Bay did not like the script and often engaged Smith and Lawrence in discussions about how the dialogue and scenes could improve. He often allowed them to improvise while the cameras were rolling. He secretly told Smith to call Lawrence a bitch before the car scene. The whole "two bitches in the sea" was improvised, as was Lawrence's comment when Leoni called him gay. The scene in the convenience store, wherein the clerk puts a gun to Burnett and Lowrey's heads and yells, telling them to "Freeze, mother bitches!", is also improvised. They came up with: "No, you freeze, bitch! Now back up, put the gun down and get me a pack of Tropical Fruit Bubbalicious". "And some Skittles." According to Bay in the DVD commentary, at the end of the film when Mike and Marcus are recuperating, Mike says "I love you, man." Bay claims that Smith refused to say the line, causing the director and actor to argue back and forth over the line. Bay wanted Smith to say the line as he felt it summed up the friendship between the cops. After their argument had lasted for half of the day's shoot and much of the crew was ready to pack up, a fed up Bay told Smith to do whatever he wanted, after which Smith changed his mind and agreed to say the line. Reception The film was commercially successful, grossing $141,407,024 worldwide — $65,807,024 in North America and $75,600,000 overseas. However, critical reception was generally mixed. Film review aggregating website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 42% of 61 sampled critics gave the film positive reviews and that it got a rating average of 5 out of 10 with the consensus: "Bad Boys stars Will Smith and Martin Lawrence have enjoyable chemistry; unfortunately, director Michael Bay too often drowns it out with set pieces and explosions in place of an actual story". Most of the criticisms focused on the fact that despite the production of the film and the ability of the stars, the script did not diverge from the generic plot of a buddy-cop genre film, instead opting for repeated use of formulaic scenes. Ebert, Roger., Siskel, Gene., 1995 Bad Boys Review Video Available at http://bventertainment.go.com/tv/buenavista/atm/reviews.html?sec=1&subsec=1313 Buena-Vista Television Roger Ebert in his video review of the film on At the Movies noted that despite the highly energetic approach of the two lead actors and the visual style of the film, their acting talents were mostly "new wine in old bottles". He illustrated that many of the elements featured in the film including both the plot and characters had been recycled from other films, particularly those from the Lethal Weapon and Beverly Hills Cop series—recurrent stock-characters, police detective clichés and over-long action scenes. In describing the archetypal cop-buddy genre action scene adhered to by the film, Ebert noted "Whenever a movie like this starts to drag, there's always one infallible solution; have a car-chase and then blow something up real good." Gene Siskel in his appraisal of the film said that he had lost interest in the film after its introduction due to the very formulaic approach, and repeated Roger Ebert's criticism that the talents of the lead actors were wasted; suggesting that the production company did not spend significant time producing a script which would be suitable for their talents. Home media Bad Boys was released on DVD on June 27, 2000. A Blu-ray release followed on June 1, 2010. Bad Boys was released in a two movie pack that includes Bad Boys II on Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 4, 2018. Blu-ray and Games News and Reviews in High Definition|website=ultrahd.highdefdigest.com|language=en|access-date=2018-06-12}} Soundtrack See also * Bad Boys (franchise) References External links * * * * * Category:1995 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s action comedy films Category:1990s buddy comedy films Category:African-American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American heist films Category:Police detective films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Miami-Dade Police Department Category:Films about drugs Category:American films about revenge Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films shot in Miami Category:Hood films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Film scores by Mark Mancina Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Don Simpson Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:1990s chase films Category:1990s buddy cop films Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith